Medical imaging devices are capable of performing a variety of different types of imaging (e.g., radiography, magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), computed tomography (“CT”), etc.). For dental imaging systems, such as a conventional dental CT system, a patient often sits upright in a tomography device and an x-ray source and detector are rotated about the patient. The x-ray source and the detector are each mounted to a gantry of the tomography device.